


Called

by Blood And Bites (godrics_quill22)



Series: The Bamon Diaries [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bamon, Codependency, Confusion, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Late Night Conversations, Male-Female Friendship, Masturbation, Mentions of stelena, No Sex, Nude Photos, Sexting, Sexual Confusion, Underage Relationship(s), mentions of Elena, mentions of Stefan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godrics_quill22/pseuds/Blood%20And%20Bites
Summary: Bonnie's had a stressful day and her first resort is to find Damon but what happens if Damon is out of town?





	Called

Bonnie's day had been stressful to say the very least. She had used her magic over and over again recently that she was starting to feel a strain in her body. Even waking up was a chore for her every morning but she had to do it anyway.

She had spoken to Elena the day after Jeremy had died and even though she wanted so much to hate the vampire for how cruelly he had acted, she understood him.

No, killing Jeremy Gilbert was inexcusable... And Bonnie knew that. But this was the moment of guilt she had expected to feel that second time, when she had gone over to the Salvatore boarding house and begged Damon to help her feel something even when she knew he played a critical role in the death of her grams...

The guilt that came from _understanding_ the monster he was... The guilt that came from understanding that even though Damon was immortal, he had feelings and emotions and vulnerabilities... Like his anger at being lied to by the one woman he ever loved. Like how devastated he was when he realized he had lived more than a century hoping for the love of one woman and to be reunited with her, only to find out that she never felt that way about him.

The _understanding_ she had felt that night, weeks ago, when he had come to her house in the middle of the night, angry because he was rejected by the two women he had ever loved in his life.

_Where did that leave her in his life?_

_What were they?_

This... **thing** between them... 

She had drained her magic to the red once again today, this time passing out, and poor Jeremy had gotten quite a scare. She had looked at Damon earlier today, trying so hard to hide the fact that he was worried about Elena and had just wanted to help more. She wanted Elena to be safe now more than ever because now it wasn't just because she was her friend, or that Jeremy wanted his sister back, but because it would make Damon happy.

At which point making Damon happy became a priority to her, she had no idea. All she knew was that, when all was said and done, and she had done her part, when she had sat in bed with Jeremy and waited till Stefan brought Elena home, all she wanted was rest. And peace.

With much more difficulty than she anticipated, she convinced Jeremy that she can drive herself home and she did. In spite of what she had told Jeremy, about not wanting anyone –especially Damon– to find out about her weakness, the first thing she did when she got home was to rush into her room and open that box of lingerie which was delivered to her house that morning about a fortnight ago.

They hadn't discussed it, she and Damon. They never did. Outside of their momentary affair, nothing was discussed and nothing was said. Outside, they passed each other like nothing was going on and Bonnie... She liked that, to some extent. 

Because the last thing she wanted was to be questioned by her girlfriends about why she was doing what she was doing, with Damon of all people. She wasn't sure she had an answer to that.

But tonight, tonight she needed Damon. One way or another. She pulled the note that came with the package out. There were no words of love or declarations of undying, unfailing and endless love on them like would be expected. It was simply a scribbling of a phone number and the words; _[Because I don't want you embarrassing yourself just to get my number. Anytime, Bon.]_

No interpretation was needed.

In spite of his many faults, Damon Salvatore was perceptive and Bonnie imagined she would be very uncomfortable going to Elena –or Stefan, or Caroline– to ask for Damon's number. She had simply smiled that morning when she got the note but now, she was beaming... Glad.

Somehow, in her mind, –and she wasn't aware at which point this codependency had started,– she was convinced that if she could get a hold of Damon, she would be fine.

Sitting cross legged on the floor, she dialed the digits then waited nervewrackingly to catch her breath before calling.

It rung once.

Then twice.

And getting cold feet, Bonnie ended the call. Somehow, calling Damon felt too... Premeditated for her. Pounding on his front door felt more natural and she didn't want to come off thirsty –which was funny to even think about, all things considered. All she knew was that she couldn't...–

Her phone rung, the shrill sound of her ringtone causing her to jump and almost drop the phone but she managed to grab it in time and quickly answered before even checking the name.

“Hey witchy... Finally decided to use my gift, huh?” Damon's voice sounded from the other end of the line, soft, reassuring.

Bonnie couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her lips. “Yeah I guess..”

“But then you chickened out mid dial.” he was teasing her... Alone, with Bonnie, he allowed himself to care. A bit.

“I didn't..” she attempted to deny it but sighed in resignation. There was no point. “Yeah...”

“Did something happen? Are you okay?” Damon asked from the other end of the line after a while of silence. After the last time they had been together, he didn't know where they would go from there. He had confessed to killing Jeremy Gilbert and Bonnie had practically thrown him out of her house. He had gone on a limb and added his phone number to the package delivery but after not receiving an acknowledging text, he figured she was done with him. Perhaps that stunt with Jeremy was the final straw so he was surprised when the call came through and the caller ID read _Bonnie._

“Yeah...” She whispered again.

“Yes to what? To something happening or to you being okay?” Damon demanded over the phone. Earlier today, he had seen her briefly before leaving with Stefan to get Elena. Briefly.

“Don't worry, Elena is–”

“I'm not asking about Elena, Bonnie...” the vampire cut through, brows furrowing. “Did something happen?” this time, he could barely keep the worry out of his voice.

“Where are you?” Bonnie asked, tone soft.

“I'm out of town. I stayed behind because I didn't want to ride back with Stefan and Elena... It made me sick to my stomach.” He answered honestly. There was no point in lying to Bonnie. Not Bonnie. Bonnie knew, Bonnie understood.

Bonnie scoffed, laughing mildly. “The one time I actually need you, you're out of town.pfft.”

He perked up at the other end of the line. He had booked a hotel room midway to Mystic Falls and was nowhere near the town. “Bonnie, I swear to god... What the hell happened?”

“I passed out.” she whispered, then shut her eyes softly. She was exposing herself to Damon... Her weakness, to Damon. “I think it's because I overused my magic today.” She heard ruffling on the other side. When Damon's voice came, it was soft, reassuring.

“You only did a locator spell though.”

“I think it has to do with the distance. I mean, lately, I've been using my magic a lot... Too much of it, on a daily basis. And I sent a message to Elena that you were on your way to her so she won't panic.” she realized how vulnerable she was allowing herself to be but in the moment, she didn't care.

“Who asked you to do that, stupid!” He exclaimed then in a total 360°, he whispered softly. “I'm sorry... I'm sure you just wanted to help but please... Don't do anything like that anymore.”

Bonnie nodded tiredly then realized he was not around to see her so mumbled a tired okay.

“Think you need to take a break from using your magic.” Damon diagnosed.

“I think I wish you were here.” she heard herself muttering before she could filter her words.

“I highly doubt that me fucking you into the nearest surface would bring your magic back.” Damon teased with a chuckle.

“You could make me see the stars, make stars fly... That kinda magic.” she followed with a light chuckle, finding she actually liked this easy banter.

“Don't be silly.” and yet he laughed, softly, uncharacteristically. “Where are you?”

“In my room. Sitting on the floor.”

“Get up, witchy... You need to take a bath and sleep.” Damon instructed from the other end of the line.

“Alright,” she says, getting to her feet, a little disappointed. “I guess I'll see you around then.”

“Oh you **will** see me around but until then, take off your clothes.”

“You're joking.” she laughed.

“If I was there with you right now, that's what I'll be doing so please, indulge me.”

Slowly, she set the phone down on her bed and put it on loud speaker, carefully stripping off her clothes till she stood naked in her room. Damon had been quiet over the phone and she was almost scared to speak but she had to at some point. “I took them off.” she announced.

“Good girl... If I was there, this would be the point where I lift you and carry you straight into the bathroom for a hot shower but I'm far away so go into the bathroom and get a warm bath.. OK?”

“Alright.” she nodded once again and mentally cursed.

“Don't end the call. I want to hear every bit of it.”

Smiling, feeling much better –somehow, oddly– she picked up the phone and headed to the bathroom. She placed her phone at a vantage point and set to taking her bath. Something about knowing Damon was on the other end of the line, listening to the sound of every drop of water as it hit her skin and spiralled down her body, was like a soothing balm to her... 

She felt... Loved.

Which wasn't fair, she realized. He shouldn't be giving her this much attention _so casually._

And yet she was glad for it, happy he was there. A little glad that it wasn't all sex today.

Finally, after what felt like hours of standing under that spray, touching and rubbing her skin lovingly and imagining Damon was the one touching her, she turned off the water.. _“If I was there...”_ that's what Damon had been saying. It was so much easier to imagine that if he was here, he would have his hands all over her.

“No towelling...” Damon's voice sounded over the other end of the line, calling Bonnie's attention back to him. “And no nighties or pyjamas... There are days that you just need to oil up your skin and sleep in the nude.”

Bonnie chuckled, yet obeyed as she padded barefoot to the door and locked it. She made her way back to he bed, pulled the covers back and slid under them. “Do you sleep naked too?” she asked, conversationally.

“Sometimes.” Damon responded, shuffling around in bed.

“And now?” she didn't know what she was driving at but she just knew she wasn't ready to end the call yet.

“I will if you want me to.” Damon responded, genuine. “Do you? Want me to get naked, I mean.”

“Yes...” she whispered, biting into her lip. She heard shifting and ruffling on the line for a bit and then a thump, followed by Damon's breathy “done.”

“Good boy.”

He laughed, lightly, fondly. “I should get you oils... For the next time you decide to go on a nudist adventure.”

“Maybe you should. I've still not used the lingerie you bought me.” she says with a chuckle.

“That's probably because you're waiting for me to rip it off your skin.” Damon answered. Talking like this, with Bonnie, was getting his mind off so many things.

“Probably...” she whispered, then after a while of silence, she asked: “Doesn't the oils make you... I dunno...”

“Horny?” Damon supplied. “Yes. It does. I think it just makes you feel fresh...same way leaving the droplets of water on your body makes you feel.”

“fresh...” she whispered.

“Yes...” then on second thought, “are you turned on, Bon?”

“yess...” she whispered, holding nothing back. “Are you?”

“Like you wouldn't believe...” he groaned. “You should get to sleep, bon bon... You won't survive phone sex with me. Not in your current state.”

She chuckled. “goodnight, Damon.”

“Sweet dreams, witchy...” Damon sighed when the call came to an end, shifting on the bed. Against his better judgement, he snuck his hand under the sheets and started stroking his length.

He found it insane how a simple conversation with Bonnie can churn him from the inside out in this manner but his imagination was wild at work as his hand moved faster on his length. He didn't masturbate. Never. He'd sooner find a willing girl to fuck than take care of his erections himself –and there are always willing girls– but not tonight. Tonight, he knew Bonnie needed him... Which woke this need inside him, and was sure only Bonnie can curb it so he settled with mental images and fantasies...

He heard his phone beep once, twice... He opened the messages and almost choked at the images... Bonnie... Naked. Instead of sleeping, sending naked pictures of herself to him.

His hand moved frantically as he watched her front view, those breasts, how perky they were... One day soon, he would like to do something to those... The next picture was of the witch, bent over, spread out for him and that drove him over the edge.

He felt his phone vibrate as he slowly came from his high and looked to see a shyly written: _[Don't show them to anyone. For your eyes only.]_

He wasn't going to. And he knew she knew that. There was no way he would. Possessively, he typed; _[For my eyes only... You're for me... Only me, Bonnie.]_

Moments, terrifying moments later, her text came in again. Just as shy as the other one. _[Yours.]_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~©~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was scared and confused, and for a long time after that text, she just lay in bed wondering what this was, what it meant, what it changed, till sleep took over her.

**Author's Note:**

> Still deciding how much closer I should remain to canon in this but.. Ah well, hope you enjoyed this update.
> 
> For some reason, outright smut felt inappropriate to the progress of the story... Or I'm just being emotional.
> 
> Either way, hope you liked it.


End file.
